Wedge's Shot
by rogue five
Summary: An AU, "What-If" story. What if Luke couldn't fix the stabilizer of his X-wing and Wedge Antilles was the one who fired his proton torpedoes on the first Death Star? The changes will reverberate throughout a galaxy far far away.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N) My first story uploaded here. I would appreciate any reviews and criticism. Thank you._

_A "What-If" story. What if Luke couldn't fix the stabilizer of his X-wing and Wedge Antilles, Red 2, was the one who fired his proton torpedoes on the first Death Star? The changes will reverberate throughout a galaxy far far away._

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up."

Despite the comm interference, Luke's distinctive voice sounded assured. Wedge gripped the stick of his X-wing a little tighter, sweat already beading down his face. Red Leader, Garven Dreis, had just been killed, the whole squadron had been destroyed, leaving only Biggs, Luke and himself. Dreis, Porkins, all of them, gone. Good men who died fighting for a lost cause. No. Not lost. Not yet. It had been a struggle but Wedge had managed to keep his fear in check. Seeing the Death Star for the first time was an absolute shock to Wedge. The sheer size alone terrified him. They were mere flies compared to that behemoth, an apt metaphor for the Rebel Alliance's fight against the Empire. It was, in a word, hopeless. Their mission, hopeless. Hit a two meter target, while flying at full speed? Impossible, he said before, even for a computer.

But Luke, that farm boy, kept his cool. Wedge had to admit, the kid was a natural flier and a born leader. It was Luke's conviction which kept Wedge from losing hope as well.

"We're going in, we're going in full throttle. That oughta keep those fighters off our back."

"Right with ya boss," Wedge replied. He was all too glad to have this farm boy give the orders at this point. Dreis obviously had faith in the kid, putting him in charge for the next run, the last run. Wedge did not share Luke's unshakeable faith but if the kid said he could make the shot, let the hot hand take the shot. Truth be told, Wedge initially found the youth to be cocky. Wedge thought back to Luke's boundless confidence when they first met. At the briefing before the mission, Luke bragged about being able to bulls-eye womp rats, whatever those were. Wedge had his doubts but maybe Luke really could be that accurate. Maybe... Bigg's voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"

"Will be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Luke said.

Wedge grimaced. But this wasn't Beggar's Canyon, he didn't say aloud. This was different. This was war. Back home, there weren't turbolasers targeting him. Back home, there weren't enemy pilots trying to kill him. Back home, the fate of the Rebel Alliance, hell, the entire galaxy, wasn't resting on his shoulders. There was a distinct difference between now and back home.

They banked into the trench, green turbolasers streaming up to meet them as they angled into the narrow chasm. The space surrounding them roiled with the deadly streams and Wedge juked his fighter around to avoid being hit. The trench had barely enough room to maneuver his X-wing and he struggled to keep his fighter from hitting the metal walls.

"We'll stay back, far enough to cover ya," Biggs said.

It was a strategy that had not worked well for the Rebel pilots so far, but with the interference, it was the only way to keep the Imperial pilots off of the lead fighter. Quickly, Wedge tapped a button to bring out his targeting computer. He frowned again noticing the scant information available.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port," Wedge noticed. "You sure the computer can hit it?"

Luke didn't reply. Perhaps he was just as worried as Wedge now that the situation was upon him, now that they were the last hope for the rebellion.

"Watch yourselves, increase speed to full throttle," Luke ordered.

"What about that tower?" Wedge asked again.

"You worry about those fighters, I'll worry about the tower."

Fair enough, thought Wedge. The TIE's had been decimating Red Squadron throughout the battle, especially the group led by that new TIE, some sort of advanced prototype. It was now Biggs' and his job to hold off the attackers, to give Luke enough time to make the shot. Wedge was afraid, but he feared the consequences of failure more. The Death Star had to be destroyed, no matter the cost. If his life could buy the galaxy the chance at freedom, it was his duty to make that sacrifice. All they had to do was trust Luke Skywalker. If they could just slow down those TIE's for long enough, then Luke would have a chance to-

"My stabilizer…" Even with the comm distortion, Luke's voice sounded pained. "I must have taken too much damage from that last one. My R2 unit can't lock it down."

Wedge keyed his comm link. "Luke, are you ok?"

"I'm losing speed here. I… I…" Luke's voice trailed off as if he were distracted by something. Wedge's concern immediately escalated.

"Luke, you alright? Luke, respond." Wedge felt the cold traces of fear creep up his spine. If Luke couldn't be in the lead, that would mean…

Suddenly Luke's voice rang in his ears.

"Wedge… you take the lead," Luke's voice gave away his frustration but his voice remained firm. "I'll stay back with Biggs and hold them off while you take the shot."

Luke's fighter lagged as Wedge's transferred more energy to his engines, surging forward to take the lead position. Soon Wedge outpaced the two other fighters.

The fears and worries that he had for Luke came rushing down on Wedge. Could he be trusted with this, the Alliance's last chance? Wedge was a talented pilot, but the shot, was… impossible. Before he could reflect more on his skill, all at once, the lasers stopped. That could only mean one thing. Wedge craned his neck around to see the TIE's, looking for any sign of the enemy.

"Fighters coming at point 3," Biggs warned.

Point 3? They must be right on top of them. He silently wished them luck as he focused on the target ahead. A flash of green light reflected in the transparisteel canopy of his X-wing.

"I'm hit," Biggs cried out. "I can't keep up."

"Get clear," Luke shouted. "You can't do any good back here."

Wedge knew immediately that the order would be ignored. Biggs was the most stubborn out of all the pilots in the squadron and a man who wouldn't quit on a fight no matter what.

"No I can… wait… WAIT!"

Another flare of green, followed by the rumble of an explosion and Wedge knew that Biggs was gone.

"Biggs!" Luke cried out.

Wedge knew that Biggs and Luke were old friends. Silently he cursed the Imperial pilot responsible for the deaths of his friends. He had to make sure their deaths would not be in vain. There would be time for revenge later. He hoped.

"Hurry Wedge," Luke warned, his voice strained. "They're faster this time."

There was too much interference but he thought he could see Luke's ship on his sensors, the blip representing Luke's X-wing desperately juking from side to side as he held off the Imperial fighters.

A blast of green light again. Was Luke alright? Wedge was about to key his comm when Luke spoke.

"I've lost Artoo."

Wedge knew that Luke didn't have much time. And the distance was still too far for a clean shot. He almost shook with rage, willing his X-wing to go faster, feeling powerless to do anything as his last squadron mate was being gunned down. Suddenly, a burst of red appeared out of the corners of his eyes. Was Luke firing on the TIE's? But how?

"Yeahoooo!"

Han Solo's shout came through loud and clear on Wedge's comm. Wedge hadn't met the smuggler but he had heard about his deal with Alliance. Cold hard credits for a rescue and he was gone. Where'd he come from? Another explosion and Han's energetic voice came through again.

"You're all clear," Han said. "Now let's blow this thing and go home."

The TIE's were obviously no longer a problem. Wedge had only a few seconds before he was on the exhaust port.

"Wedge," Luke said, his voice oddly serene. "You can do this, May the Force be with you."

The familiar adage sent a burst of warmth through Wedge's heart as he checked the targeting computer's scope. The words were nearly forgotten in today's times, the proverb of an ancient religion all but extinguished from the universe. Wedge remembered the stories his parents used to tell about the Jedi, the inspiration and hope that they stood for, and felt glad to have Luke's trust. Suddenly, impossible didn't mean as much anymore.

Wedge cycled his X-wing's weapons to the proton torpedoes. He was almost on top of it. Then he took a deep breath.

Sometimes, in the heat of battle, it was as if time slowed for Wedge. There were moments when he was in complete synch with the machine that he was piloting, in harmony, as if the X-wing and him were one. One body, one machine, together for a single purpose. And today, that purpose was to destroy this battle station, this atrocity that threatened the lives of everyone in the galaxy that opposed the Empire. He could feel the subtle vibrations of the engine, the cool whine hurtling him forward, feel the changes to his pitch and yaw as he worked the controls for his shot. Suddenly, he could see the tower ahead. He heard the targeting computer's tone change as it got a lock and Wedge lined up X-wing, feeling the frame align onto the thermal exhaust port. Not yet. The distance markers ticked down faster and faster. Not yet. He could feel the pitch alter as he brought the X-wing closer and closer to his mark, the one true shot he had to make. As the tower loomed closer and closer, he was aware that he had less and less time to pull out, but it didn't matter. Not yet. It had to be perfect.

Not yet…

Not yet…

Not yet…

Now.

The X-wing "felt" as if it were a swift, single line and when he gripped the trigger he knew he had delivered the fatal blow. The bright pink of the torpedoes shot away and arched down the exhaust port. Immediately, he pulled up on the stick, praying that he would be able to ascend fast enough to avoid splattering himself on the dull gray walls. In a flash he was above the trench, flying away from the Death Star as Luke and Han tucked into formation behind him. Suddenly, Wedge's mind was beset with worry. When would the torpedoes reach the core? Would it work? What if the plans were wrong? What if they were right? Would they clear the blast radius?

In the next moment, Wedge got his answers.

The explosion rocked his X-wing and he could swear he heard the blast echo in his cockpit. The station was reduced to mere tinsel in the stars, the only remains of a harbinger of death.

"Great shot," Han crowed in triumph, "That was one in a million," .

It was over. Wedge slumped into his cockpit and set the controls to autopilot back to Yavin IV. It was over. The Alliance was saved. But deep down he knew. This was just the first strike. The dawn of a new era that would usher in the downfall of the Empire and the rise of something better. The Rebel Alliance may have existed before this day, but from now on, it was truly alive.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the next part of this story.

Wedge spent the flight back to Yavin IV in quiet contemplation. When he had a moment to think, at least. The survivors of the smaller skirmishes around the Death Star periodically joined Wedge's group, stragglers forming a gauntlet around his X-wing, escorting him back to the Rebel base. He was struck by how few of them there were, how many weren't coming back. The Alliance losses were heavy, but the blow they struck to the Empire was much greater, a setback that would give the Alliance time to recruit and resupply. Losing the Death Star wouldn't cripple the Empire's war effort, but it was damn good start.

Wedge answered the well-wishes and congratulations of his fellow pilots that came over the comm but he was mentally exhausted, not ready to take part in any sort of conversation at this point. He felt heavy, as if his bones suddenly were filled with duracrete. Both he and his X-wing were on autopilot as they returned home. When they were finally on approach to the Massassi Temple housing the Rebel base, Wedge keyed his comm.

"This is Red Two, requesting permission to land."

"Red Two, permission granted. Welcome home!"

Wedge could hear cheering in the background, the party obviously had already started. As Wedge hovered over the ancient trees, he could see the temple rise up from the forest. The ancient stones served as the Alliance's hidden base and as he drew nearer, he saw a crowd already waiting for the returning pilots. Wedge waved from the cockpit as he set the X-wing down carefully onto the stone floor, expressing a happiness that he did not exactly feel. He was, of course, proud that the mission was a success and happy that he survived, but the cost... Biggs, Dreis, Porkins. Pilots. Friends. Wedge knew that no sacrifice would be too much to destroy the Death Star, but Wedge wondered how they could ever win this war if victory came at such a terrible price. Despite the Rebel's triumph, the Empire's resources and manpower still outweighed the Alliance's. It seemed hopeless.

The X-wing settled down on its landing struts and Wedge powered down the fighter. He patted the front console, silently relaying his gratitude to the machine. Thank you, he thought. We made it. Wedge opened his canopy and was greeted to applause, whooping shouts, the jubilant expressions of every person on the base, an outpouring of victory and relief. He turned his thoughts away from loss and stood up from his seat, lifting one leg up on the side of the X-wing, and smiled. The crowd's shouting grew louder, if that was possible, and Wedge gave a slow wave, acknowledging their cheers.

He reached down to the side of the X-wing and lowered himself down, not bothering to wait for the support crew to bring a ladder. Besides, with this crowd, they wouldn't be able to get through. After he landed, Wedge was mobbed immediately, people patting him on the back and shaking his hand. He would have bitten off his own tongue if he wasn't careful. Then a familiar voice cut through the crowd.

"Wedge," Luke shouted.

The Corellian turned to see the golden haired youth approach, being mobbed by his own set of fans. Wedge set off, parting the crowd as he moved to intercept him. Soon the Rebel pilots were face to face, their eyes meeting. Luke was all grins and rushed in for a tight hug.

"You did it."

Wedge didn't reply, only hugging his friend back.

"You did it," Luke said again as he pulled back, perhaps believing that Wedge didn't hear him the first time.

"We all did."

A serious expression crossed Luke's features and he nodded. He understands, Wedge thought. The sacrifices that our friends made. Wedge was surprised to find that maturity underneath the inexperienced exterior. Wedge knew that there was more he wanted to say, but it would have to wait as Princess Leia joined them.

The white dress that she wore glimmered in the faint light but Wedge could see the pure joy in her young face as she laughed and grabbed both of them. She pulled them both in a hug as all three of them laughed. Wedge had met the princess before the mission when she had asked if he was related to Raymun Antilles, the captain of the Tantive IV. Wedge informed her that he was not, though he had heard of the man. He offered his condolences and she wished him luck on the mission. Before he could say anything to her now, a voice cut through the din.

"Hey!"

Han swam through the crowd as he struggled to get to Luke. Chewbacca hung back, perhaps untrusting or uncomfortable among the crowding humans.

"I knew you would come back. I just knew it," Luke said as he hugged his friend.

"Well I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward."

"I knew there was more to you than money," Leia said.

"So this is Wedge huh?" Han asked, turning to Wedge. Before anyone could reply Han rushed up, shook Wedge's hand furiously, and brought him in for yet another hug.

"That was the finest shot I've ever seen," Han said. "You Alliance pilots are crazy."

"Does that include me," Luke replied.

"Especially you kid."  
Wedge nodded along. "I appreciate the criticism."

"Let's go fly boys," Leia said, motioning towards the main temple. "General Dodonna is waiting for you."

The group made their way toward the main temple as the cheering continued unabated.

General Jan Dodonna was an older man, his long white beard proudly on display as he saluted the group. Wedge saluted back along with Luke while Han merely nodded.

"Congratulations are in order," he announced. "You three-"

Chewbacca gruffed aloud.

"My apologies," Dodonna said with a smile. "You _four_ have saved the Rebel Alliance."

"Thank you sir," Wedge replied.

"Princess Leia and I have decided that there will be a ceremony commemorating your efforts." Dodonna gestured at all of them. "In fact, we're creating a medal for this event. You all are to receive the Medal of Bravery, which will be the Alliance's highest honor."

Dodonna continued on before anyone could comment.

"Skywalker, Antilles, this isn't official yet but I wanted to tell both personally before anyone else. You've both been promoted. Skywalker to Lt. Commander and Antilles to Commander. Antilles, you will be given command of a squadron immediately."

Wedge resisted the urge to gape, keeping his expression neutral. A medal? A promotion? Command? Things were happening very quickly. Dodonna then turned to Han.

"Captain Solo, I'd like to offer you a commission in the Alliance as well. We could use a man of your courage."

The smuggler grimaced. "Listen, I'm just here for the money, alright? Speaking of which where is it?"

"How can you be so greedy," Leia fumed aloud. "You just helped save the galaxy and now you're complaining about a reward?"  
"Listen sweetheart, this wasn't my fight before and it still isn't now."

Wedge rolled his eyes. He could tell this could go on for a while.

Dodonna coughed politely. "Well, in any case, just think about it perhaps, Captain Solo."

"Yea sure," Han said dismissively.

Dodonna sighed, his whole body shuddering as if a large weight were being released from his shoulders. He looked, at that moment, like a frail old man, rather than the military leader of the Alliance forces. The impression quickly disappeared as Dodonna straightened up his back and smiled at the group.

"There is much to do, but there will be time enough for the details later. For now, celebrate."

* * *

It was a few hours later and the party-like atmosphere had not dimmed. Wedge felt as if he had shaken the hand of every person on the base, which would not be far from the truth. Drinks were plentiful and Wedge nursed a Corellian brandy that had somehow found its way into his hand. The constant attention of the crowd gave him the impression of being back in the Death Star trench, hemmed in on all sides. Definitely not used to being a "hero," he mused to himself. He was just a pilot, doing his duty, nothing more. Wedge believed in the Rebellion's cause. He believed that as a soldier it was his task to protect those who couldn't and though he regretted killing, it was necessary and right. To be hailed as a hero for doing his job did not sit right with him. But he recognized the power of symbols and understood that he was no longer "just" a pilot. So he reluctantly waved and chatted and shook hands.

After another ubiquitous toast, he wandered outside, needing some air. The damp atmosphere of Yavin IV whispered under his flight suit as a soft breeze rolled by. Wedge breathed in deep, feeling the humid jungle fill his lungs. He desperately wanted a shower but hadn't had an opportunity since he landed. Before he turned to go back inside, he saw a figure standing alone near one of the X-wings. Wedge recognized the lone individual and walked over.

"Luke."

The young man didn't turn. "Hey Wedge."

Wedge saw that his eyes were turned up toward the stars, looking at the glittering sea above them with an almost reverential stare.

"You know, back home, because of the twin suns, sometimes you could barely see the stars."

Wedge stared up and looked at the sky, seeing the gas giant Yavin barely hovering above the horizon. The pale orange glow seemed to be a sunrise itself. At times like this, he felt small. It was good to have that feeling.

"Luke," Wedge began, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Why did I choose you instead of Biggs?"

"Yea, how did you know?"  
Luke shrugged, a half-smile playing across his lips. "I had a feeling."

The silence dragged on for a few seconds, interrupted only by the sounds of the jungle around them. Wedge noticed that look seemed uncomfortable, struggling to get the words out.

"Luke, it's ok if you don't-"

"I heard Ben talk to me."

"Ben?" Wedge asked.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, I guess, that's what some people know him by."

Wedge nodded, remembering the story Luke told before the mission. How his old friend and Jedi mentor had been cut down by Darth Vader.

"He spoke to me. I've been hearing his voice since he was… was killed." Luke smiled to himself. "This must sound crazy."

Wedge shook his head. "After what we've been through, I'm willing to listen to something crazy."

Luke nodded in appreciation. "Well, after my stabilizer broke down, I felt, just lost, hopeless. But then I heard Ben's voice. He told me to use the Force, to trust my feelings."

The Force. Wedge's comprehension of this mystical power was limited at best. He understood only that the Jedi used to draw upon this power to do great things, things that went beyond the realm of the ordinary.

"I've heard of the Force, but I thought only a Jedi could use it."

Luke nodded. "I'm the son of a Jedi. Ben was training me before…" The old Jedi's death must still be close on his mind.

"I understand. Go on."

Luke looked down, his eyes taking on the faraway look of memory. "I reached out to the Force, opening myself to it, asking what to do, asking it to guide my feelings. It said to trust you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Luke replied as he nodded. "You may not be a Jedi, but the Force has a great deal of faith in you."

The idea of an unknowable power having trust in him frightened Wedge a bit.

"And so do I," Luke continued.

In that moment, Luke looked much older, a man drawing upon wisdom far beyond his years. To have this kid's, no this man's, trust suddenly was important. Wedge didn't know what else to say so he said, "I'm sorry about Biggs."

At first, Luke didn't respond, Wedge could see Luke struggling to find the right words.

"Yea, yea he was. He was a good friend." Then he started to chuckle. "I keep remembering all the stunts we pulled back on Tatooine. He was always getting into arguments and races."

Wedge let himself smile. "Sounds like Biggs alright," he said as he reached over and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You know, he would be proud of you."

Luke seemed to take comfort in that. The noises of the Yavin IV jungle were the only sounds, the living orchestra dulling the silence.

"Come on, let's get back inside," Wedge said.

Together the two walked back.

* * *

"I hate these sort of things," Han grumbled.

Wedge was still finishing buttoning up his dress uniform and looked over to Han. The dark brown Alliance uniform stood in contrast to Solo's casual attire. It looked as if the smuggler was wearing the same, albeit cleaner, clothes.

"What do you mean."  
"I mean these formal shin-digs. I feel like this collar is choking me. I wish this was over already."

Chewie gruffed out a few words to Han.

"Well maybe if my body was covered with hair I would."

Luke brushed his own hair out of his eyes as he absent-mindedly tugged on his yellow jacket.

"I just wish I had a uniform," he said aloud to no one in particular.

"You've only been in the Alliance for a few days." Wedge replied. "I'm sure they'll requisition one for you soon."

One of the officers outside of the throne room motioned to them.

"Gentlemen, it's time."

The doors slid open and together the four of them strode out, their footsteps echoing on the stone ground as they strode toward the central dais. The throne room was a massive audience chamber and today it was filled with Alliance personnel. Pilots, technicians, soldiers, nearly everyone was there to honor them. Wedge saw a few familiar faces as he walked past the pilots, Janson and Hobbie among them. As if waiting for a cue, Chewie roared at the crowd and they turned to face forward. Wedge was startled but didn't let it show.

Awaiting them were the Alliance's top generals and Princess Leia. Leia looked particularly regal, her brown hair twirled on the back of her head, and smiled at them as they climbed the stairs to stand before her. She didn't say a word as Dodonna handed her a medal. Han was first as she draped the brown ribbon around his neck. Wedge saw the smuggler flash a quick wink. Was she blushing? Wedge was next and focused his vision straight ahead as she turned and reached for another medal. As she gently laid the gold medallion around his shoulders, he silently thanked the men that gave their lives so he could be standing up there. Watch over me, he thought.

Finally it was Luke's turn and the young pilot was all smiles as Leia put the ribbon around his neck as well. Wedge briefly nodded at Chewie while this was happening and hoped the Wookie really did understand why he wasn't receiving his medal now. To lay the medal around the giant Wookie's shoulders would require the Princess to use a stand or ladder, which would not befit the gravitas of the ceremony. Chewie had guffawed when they had informed him of this but Han had interpreted to them that he was not offended and would be proud to receive the medal later.

At last, with the medals finally given, the three of them bowed to Princess Leia and turned. With another roar, Chewbacca signaled the crowd and applause broke out among the gathered assembly. Wedge turned to see Luke smiling broadly. Wedge began to smile too and a feeling hit him. As he looked around and saw old friends and new allies ready to bring a new government to the galaxy, he felt something that had been missing, something that was required if any of their efforts were to have any meaning. It was hope. Once news of the Death Star had spread, more and more planets would join the Alliance. Already he had heard that there were systems openly defying the Empire. All because of them, all because of their fight. Wedge knew that this was only the beginning. The future would be filled with battles and loss and death. But it was also filled with potential. It was a future full of promise. It was a future filled with hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N) Sorry about the delay, school has been pretty busy lately. Enjoy the latest chapter._

The stone walls of the Massassi temple loomed around Wedge, pressing around him on all sides, feeling too much like a coffin. For a man who grew up in a cockpit, Wedge was not uncomfortable in tight spaces, but for the last few days he felt trapped in his staff office. He would rather by flying, even if it was just another routine patrol. It had been a week since he his promotion to Red Squadron's leader and he had spent more time in his office than in his own bunk. He didn't realize how much paperwork came along with the job. But, then again, these were extraordinary circumstances. The situation on Yavin IV, despite the victory, was hectic. Now that the Empire knew the location of the Rebel base, the Alliance had to relocate. Already, transports were being loaded and sent to a temporary base.

"You wanted to see me Wedge?"

Wedge looked up from his desk to see Luke in the doorway, his orange jumpsuit hanging off his thin frame, farmboy features showing fatigue and for good reason. The losses taken during the Death Star battle were heavy. The only survivors from Red Squadron were himself and Luke. Right now, Wedge was still evaluating new pilots and practically creating a squadron from scratch. For the last few days, with the squadrons so short-staffed, the few Rebel pilots capable of duty were on constant patrol searching for the edges of the Empire's blockade. It seemed the Imperial fleet had wasted no time in establishing a perimeter around the system. Wedge and the other pilots flew reconnaissance missions around the clock, checking the boundaries of the Imperial blockade, looking for holes in the net that surrounded them. And with each passing day the noose grew tighter.

"Luke, I wanted to ask you something."

Wedge motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Luke practically folded himself into the plain gray seat.

"Ask away."

Wedge took a moment to compose his thoughts.

"I need an executive officer. Think you can handle it?"

"Me?" Luke's surprise was evident on his face. "But, Wedge, there are plenty of more experienced pilots out there. I've only been a part of the Alliance for a few days now."

"Luke, there's no better pilot we have out here than you. You proved that when we flew against the Death Star."

Luke still looked uncertain. "I don't know…"

"This fight against the Empire is going to require nothing but our best. And I want this squadron to be the best, to take on any mission and succeed, no matter what. If I… no, if we are going to get there, we need the most talented pilots in the galaxy. You're definitely one of them." Wedge leaned forward, bringing his voice low. "And I need someone I can trust, someone who's going to have my back and keep me honest."

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Well, Wedge, when you put it that way, I accept."

"Good," Wedge said as he stood up, raising his hand to shake Luke's. "I wouldn't have taken a 'no' anyway."

They shook hands and laughed to themselves. "How are you this good at speeches already, Wedge?" Luke asked.

"Natural leadership ability?"

"Must be."

They sat down and leaned back in their chairs, enjoying the brief respite from the demands of the war. For now, things were peaceful. At that moment, they weren't at war, they weren't pilots, they were friends.

"Now, I was thinking we need a new name," Wedge said suddenly.

"What? You mean for the squadron?"

"Yes. Red Squadron is a bit plain, don't you think?"

Luke nodded contemplatively. "Well, what do you have in mind?"  
The pilots sat in silence for a few seconds. Wedge was stumped. "I have actually no idea."

A gruff voice soon interrupted their calm. "Skywalker, Antilles, what are you two still doing here? Briefing is in five minutes."

Commander Narra brushed into the room and the pair stood and saluted. Narra, a veteran of the Clone Wars, was the commander of Renegade Flight and Wedge's superior. His thinning hairline only increased the severity of the glare Narra cast disdainfully at the two pilots.

"Antilles," Narra barked, continuing his tirade, "As squadron commander you have a duty to be on time and prepared for these briefings."

"Just finishing up the details now sir," Wedge replied calmly.

Narra looked as if he considered a biting comment, but decided against it.

"I'll see you in briefing, Commander," Narra said, emphasizing the last word, as he swept out of the room.

Luke shrugged at him. "Sand in his jumpsuit?"

Wedge bit down on a laugh. "Not much sand around here Luke. I guess our brainstorming will have to wait."

…

Four X-wings blasted away from Yavin IV's jungle surface. A patrol would normally consist of a half-squadron but with the losses, the Rebels had to make do. Accompanying Wedge and Luke were two X-wings from Renegade. Among them, much to their dismay, was Narra, meaning he would be in charge of the mission.

"Renegade leader to patrol. Make sure your shields are up and your sensors tuned in. Debris from the Death Star is all over the sector. I don't want anyone taking a piece." Somehow, the comm distortion preserved the contempt in Narra's voice but it was sound advice, Wedge thought. That monstrosity's killed enough people already.

"Alright, check in," Narra said.

"Red One, good to go here," Wedge replied.

"Red Two, standing by." Luke sounded cheerful, despite the company.

"Renegade Two, all green."

"Patrol, proceed on mission."

Wedge glanced at his HUD and tracked the route the patrol would be taking. It looked like they would be making a roundabout tour of Yavin 13. The objective of most patrols was to establish the boundaries of the Imperial blockade. So far, the area around Yavin 13 seemed clear of Imperial ships, which would be useful in the future when scheduling the next evacuation transport. Their job was to make sure that the path remained clear.

The patrol proceeded quietly and Wedge began to relax, feeling as he was out for a joy ride rather than a patrol. Yavin 13 soon loomed outside the canopy and Wedge saw planet riddled with large canyons and holes.

"Renegade Two to patrol, I'm detecting enemy fighters, long range."

Wedge checked his sensors and barely made out a blip on the screen.

"Looks like they're pretty far out, can you mark them visually," Narra asked.

"That's no problem Renegade leader."

Wedge looked out of his canopy and right away saw what made the enemy's position so obvious. Bright lancets of green fire sliced through the inky black horizon. The Imperials were shooting at something out there. Or someone.

"Are there any other patrols scheduled out here?" Wedge asked.

"Negative Red One," Narra replied. "We are the only ones in the sector. Nothing is supposed to be coming through here."

"Could be an unscheduled Alliance ship," Wedge speculated.

"And it could be an Imperial training mission," Narra cut in. "Look, we're out of their range and they haven't noticed us. There's no reason to get involved in whatever it is out there. Patrol, head back to base. Looks like we won't be using this sector anytime soon."

Wedge fought the urge to comment. They should at least investigate Wedge thought. He was about to make the course correction to Yavin IV when Luke's voice jumped onto the private Red squadron comm.

"Wedge, it's not a training mission, someone needs help."

Wedge keyed over to the same frequency. "What do you mean Luke?"  
"I'm… getting something here."

Wedge tapped his sensors. "I don't see anything on my scopes."

"I don't mean the sensors…" Luke trailed off.

The Force. Wedge knew immediately Luke's Jedi powers were giving him some insight.

"What is it?"  
"Fear. There are a lot of scared people out there and it's not the Imperials."

Wedge could see the stabbing green lasers piercing the distant black space, the lasers sporadically peppering the area. Wedge switched his comm back to the patrol frequency.

"Renegade leader, this is Red One, permission to engage enemy."

"Negative Red One. Patrol is returning to base." Narra's voice dripped with displeasure from the request.

Wedge gritted his teeth. "Renegade, there are friendlies out there that need assistance."

"There are no Alliance ships out there Antilles," Narra's voice grew louder, anger evident in his tone. "Now I repeat, patrol is returning to base."

Wedge shook his head. He had just been promoted and now he was about to disobey direct orders. He only hoped the court-martial would find it amusing as well. He would have laughed if he had the time to think about it.

"Renegade leader say again, you're breaking up. My comm must be malfunctioning."

"Antilles, do not break from mission. Return to base!" Narra was practically yelling into his comm.

"No response from Renegade leader," Wedge said, ignoring Narra. "Looks like we're on our own Red Two."

"I'm with you Red One," Luke replied, barely hiding the excitement from his voice.

"Dammit Antilles, you have no right to go rogue!" Narra fumed worthlessly.

Wedge switched his S-foils to attack position and tore away from the patrol formation with Luke tucked in behind him.

"Luke, are you sure about this?"

"Trust the Force Wedge."

"That doesn't sound like you're sure."

"Then trust me."

As they approached, the situation became more and more clear. A full squadron of TIE fighters trailed behind a large transport ship, an old Corellian model. The TIEs had disabled the transport's single turbolaser battery and were about to close in on the engines.

"Alright. Here's what we do, go in full speed and get those fighters' attention."

"And then?"

"Blast them out of the sky."

"Simple plan," Luke said wryly.

"Got a better one?"

"Not really."  
As they closed the distance, the X-wings' approach did not go unnoticed. Half of the dozen TIE fighters broke off from their attack on the transport to intercept the pair.

"Looks like we got some of their attention," Luke pointed out.

"But not all of it. Let's get the rest. Blow past these guys and target the one's going after that ship."

"Roger."

The first pass against the oncoming fighters would be the worst part. X-wings had shields but a few good shots from the rushing TIEs would quickly overload them. Plus, once the TIE's passed, their quick speed would allow them to swoop in on their aft in a heartbeat. Wedge shifted his shields to the front as he watched the distance count down. He could feel the cool sweat run down his temple as death's reach closed in front of him. At the maximum range, he pulled on the trigger and shot at the TIEs, hoping for a lucky shot at this distance. The enemy pilots had the same idea and quickly green lasers bracketed the space around him. While Wedge's shots had gone wide, Luke had managed to clip one of the TIE's wings, spiraling the fighter into another. The result was a blooming cascade of fire, signaling the death of two pilots.

By the Force, Wedge thought, what a shot.

As the distance closed, Wedge got a lock on a fighter and pulled the trigger again. Twin lancets of scarlet laser fire found their mark, separating the pod of the TIE fighter from a wing while shredding the opposite side. Another one down, that's nine more to go, Wedge thought. Blurs of metal raced by and in a flash, the remaining three TIEs were behind them, swiftly turning to come at them from behind.

"Keep going," Wedge reminded Luke.

A short distance away, the other enemy fighters were still pounding the transport's shields. The ageing ship obviously couldn't take too much more of a beating.

"Looks like they haven't noticed we're joining their party," Luke commented on the distracted fighters.

"Then let's invite them to dance."

Wedge got a solid lock on a TIE fighter diving on the transport, the Imperial pilot oblivious to his own impending destruction. Wedge's first volley connected solidly, vaporizing the TIE in a brief instant. Luke had similar success, striking another TIE right in the center of the cockpit. What was once a 12 on 2 battle had quickly shifted to 7 on 2. The TIEs immediately reacted to the new threats and began to juke around, ignoring the damaged transport.

"Wedge, break left."

Wedge immediately complied, jamming the stick hard to the left side. Green laser fire sliced through the area where his X-wing was. The enemy fighters that they had passed earlier had obviously caught up.

"Thanks Luke."

"I'm your wing Wedge. Now let's take a few of these guys out."

Wedge tracked down another TIE and began to line up the fighter in his crosshairs. It was a difficult task to avoid the constant enemy fire around him while aiming his own lasers at same time, but he began to slip into the familiar sensation, that complete synch between himself and his X-wing. When he saw his crosshairs light Wedge squeezed the trigger. Twin scarlet blasts stitched a hole in the TIE's left wing and severed the top of the cockpit, venting the limited atmosphere into the cold vacuum. The TIE began to loop in a lazy spiral and Wedge assumed shrapnel or other debris must have claimed the pilot's life.

At the same time Luke had picked off another TIE that was targeting Wedge, using a flurry of shots to pepper the TIE with laser blasts and holes, eventually causing the craft to explode. A signal must have passed between the enemy TIE's, because they suddenly began to retreat. What was once hard odds, had become a complete victory. There must be a cruiser nearby, Wedge quickly surmised. We can't stick around here too long.

"Unknown ship, this is Commander Antilles of the Alliance, do you need assistance?"

The transport captain's voice quickly responded. "You saved us. Thank you." The man sounded breathless, as if he too couldn't believe they had survived.

"Commander," the captain went on, "We could use some help, we have several injuries aboard."

Wedge switched quickly to the private frequency. "Luke, can we trust these people?"

A moment of silence passed as Wedge waited for Luke's evaluation.

"It feels like they're truthful. I think we can."

Wedge flipped his comm back to the general frequency.

"Follow us, we'll escort you in."

"Thank you, oh thank you so much."

While they waited for the transport to move into their formation, Wedge keyed his comm back Red Squadron's frequency.

"We did the right thing," Luke started off.

"We did. I just hope 'the right thing' helps me during court-martial."

"We saved them, that oughta count for something."

"It should, it really should, but with a 'by the book guy' like Narra? Who knows."

"Well, I can't wait to see the look on Narra's face when we bring them back. I mean, did you hear how angry he was? You can't go rogue." Luke said mockingly.

They both had a good laugh at that. It was a hell of a day. They had beaten the enemy and managed to save a few lives. Facing down six to one odds was never a winning prospect and Wedge was glad he survived the battle with his friend. Perhaps the new squadron did have a chance after all.

"You know," Wedge mused aloud, "Rogue does have a nice ring to it."


End file.
